The Koopa Republic
by Ironfoot
Summary: Upon the death of King Bowser, the kingdom demands a change from the despotic monarchy they had become victim to. Written in June 2009.


Situated around the castle of Bowser Koopa was an immense multitude of people, their cries drowning out any other functions of their Kingdom. But on this day of mourning, what was unexpected were the cries of joy heard throughout the crowds. "The King is dead!" "We want freedom!" and "Death to Tyranny!" were the more popular chants. Perhaps, it was to be expected that the death of their former master would bring a great rise of joy in their hearts, as if a large cloud had been lifted from their minds.

Everywhere, TV crews were stationed and cameramen were making their final adjustments to their equipment. A speech from the heir apparent, Ludwig Von Koopa, was to be expected soon. Focusing their camera's to the highest balcony of the castle, they knew that his speech would be critical in determining the future of the nation, whether or not the masses would decide to follow him or launch an open revolt. For in the years during the rule of Bowser Koopa, there was a growing hatred in their minds. Toiling under hard labor for any selfish desire the King had wanted, many had anticipated on waiting until his majesty's inevitable death to gain the freedom that was rightfully theirs. And surely, this would have already occurred if Ludwig was anything like his father.

But this was hardly the case, and Ludwig was much loved throughout the Kingdom for his masterful symphonies and his political speeches, which took hours at a time. It was perhaps due to his speeches in his idealistic view of a nation that many gathered at the castle, deciding to lend him an ear and hoping that he will make a resolution.

Inside of the castle however, it was far more quiet. Just a few doors away from the balcony, all of the Koopalings were gathered, seemingly thoughtful to themselves as if a major event had just occurred. They all stood still, as if in some deep trance. At length, Iggy Koopa, the 4th son of the late King, walked to one of the high-rise windows and looked out over the crowds of over a million people chanting their wishes towards the castle.

"So then," he started, adjusting his spectacles, "This whole situation was brought about about by not attending to the pressure cooker. If you leave it on for too long, everything boils over the top. That sounds like old King Dad to me."

"You could say that," said Ludwig Von Koopa, the 1st son of the King and heir apparent, "But to make things straight, this was probably his intent."

"What?" said Roy Koopa, the 3rd oldest. "You mean that he knew it would all boil over, and that WE'D be the ones to clean this mess up? Give me a break!"

Ludwig scratched his chin. "It's not like I didn't see this coming. He always left his personal fallout to his 'minions' to take care of. As I have already told you all however, I have manipulated this potential disaster into a major gain. And even then, the world must move forward. We must not stay stagnant, or we will become those rulers who's thrones have been swept under them by politicians and bankers."

All nodded in agreement. Ludwig looked towards the doors that would lead out to the balcony. He scratched his massive blue hairdo. "I suppose I should go calm my people."

"Hey," said Wendy, the 5th oldest, "When do our positions like, take effect?

"Immediately." responded Ludwig. "You all have flexible hours. You can do whatever you wish as long as the work is completed."

"Nice!" said Larry, the 7th oldest. "Then I should go while the crowds are in one spot, you get what I mean?" And with that, he left the room.

"Yeah, I'm with Larry." said Morton Koopa Jr., the 6th son of King Bowser. "Besides, I run most of the media outlets at this point, so if I'm not going to be around, that means Kylie's going to order people around, and everyone knows how efficient at management she is." He made a hand gesture. "Zilch." He walked out of the room smiling to himself.

"At least he doesn't have to like, talk with a bunch of senators about trying to save the latest species of whatever plant I don't care about in whatever land." said Wendy. "Those guys talk about the most boring things imaginable and the longer I say out of the Senate, the happier my sanity will be."

"I take it you're staying then?" asked Roy. "You're the Head Magistrate, one of the key figures. I'd say it'd be a good idea to give the people confidence that they're being represented, y'know?

Wendy thought to herself. "I guess," she relented, "I wanted to go out with friends to celebrate my victory, but some press coverage would be nice too."

"All of you will be introduced one by one after my speech." said Ludwig. "Just wait until then." And with that, he opened the first set of doors to the balcony. He was greeted by about 5 royal retainers, who looked anxious for his arrival.

"You are late, your majesty." said one, grooming his hair for public exposure.

"If the populace has waited this long for a revolution, then they can wait a little longer." said Ludwig. He put on a regal-looking trench coat and took a deep breath.


End file.
